PJO one-shots
by percy44442
Summary: a group of PJO one shots occurring after the giant war. includes many characters and rated T to be safe.


**Good day to all my fellow readers! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: PJO doesn't belong to me, although you know that already… right?**

**Percy44442**

**Characters: Percy and … what would be the fun in telling? Although you would probably figure it out your selves. **

"Come on already! You've got to be faster than that!" I whisper shouted.

"I know, I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Can't you be quiet?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Whoa! Put the water gun back!"

"But I like the water gun!"

"I prefer-"

"Now, all you got to do is suspend the water over the cabin."

"Gods of Olympus I know that already! I'm not stupid! That's the whole point, duh."

"Yeah whatever you say-"

"Will you guys be quiet and stop bickering, they're coming!"

We watched as they walked slowly to there cabin talking, arguing, _squealing. _To tell the truth, they were pretty loud, in fact, no one heard our bickering much to my relief. Their cabin councilor rolled her eyes as some of the said person's half siblings make a remark on the new poster we've hung up.

I smirked.

"Like who put this poster up?!"

*squeal*

"Oh my gods! That's Tristan McLean!"

"Oh no… not that poster!"

*groans*

I mentally counted down from 10. I could tell my comrades were too.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

BOOM!

Then poster exploded and when it did, it caused most of the campers of this cabin to scream and panic which created enough distraction for me to release the _water_ right above their heads effectively soaking each and one of them. I then grabbed my comrades' arms and vapor traveled us to middle of the forest and into a secret lair we've built and disguised. It is Kind of like the little shelter things Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke built. (The ones Annabeth, Tyson, and I hid in during our quest to the sea of monsters)

"High five dude! That was awesome!"

"I know right?!"

"Ha, I can't wait see their faces- then entire cabin when we go to dinner!"

I guess I should explain what happened. The water suspended then dumped wasn't normal water.

Nope,

Nope.

It was mixed with super glue we've borrowed from Hermes. It's so strong, nothing could break or get it off. The only way is for us- the people who dumped the super glue on them to say the deactivation code/words:

_Mischief accomplished._

I grinned.

Our plan was perfect.

Why?

Because after I vapor traveled away, everything would be activated and a bucket full of magic dust made the Hecate cabin would be dumped onto the unfortunate people below.

What does it do?

It curses the people it touches.

What does the curse do?

*evil smile*

The curse causes all the people who were unfortunately caught in our prank to lose all their power from their immortal parent, in other words, they are deactivated for 3 days.

Pretty cool huh?

Afterwards, small fake spiders would be dumped from buckets we've hung onto the cabin residents…

I always knew I was a genius.

Also, we wouldn't get caught because I took us to the middle of the forest! If we were running, no way would we get here fast enough. So, when Chiron asks for evidence, he would see that we've been in the forest the whole time, and in the middle of it, there is no way we could've done it!

Now I know, you're probably wondering: but they know you could vapor travel, they would probably guess it!

Now that, my friend, is where you're wrong.

They DON'T know I could vapor travel…

Surprise, surprise!

I've only discovered vapor traveling a while ago, and I've told no one except for Annabeth, _them_, and myself.

Obviously.

See? Our plan is fool proof!

(And no, Annabeth won't betray me like that!)

"So, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know."

"Should we- ?"

"Ummmm, sure… Why not?"

"Alright then!"

"Shall we start now?"

"Ok. That's fine with me."

"Great!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now?!"

"Yes now!"

"I don't know about you but I'm tired of waiting."

"Ok, it's settled then. We shall start out March out of the forest now!"

"Whatever you say man. I still think it's kind of early to return to the crime scene."

**Back at the "crime scene"**

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?!"

"THEY DID IT, THEY DID IT! CHIRON, IT WAS THOSE FOUR!"

"Yeah, it must have been!"

"Only Percy could have done that with the water!"

"I actually agree with her for once..."

"Hey! We take offence to that ya know?! Do you have evidence?"

"…"

"Ye-"

"We were in the forest the whole time."

"Yep, for once, it wasn't us!"

"Besides, if it was, we would be able to get to the forest without getting caught!"

"See, Chiron sir?"

"It wasn't us."

'You could ask the campers around you! No one saw us, right?"

"Yep, we were in the forest killing monsters, having contests, and hanging out… you know, relaxing because the war is over."

"Enjoying the peace!"

"Having fun!"

"Chillaxing!"

"Staying cool, or should I say: stay flaming!"

Chiron sighed. We knew we've won. I smiled crookedly at the people in front of us and mentally congratulated myself.

We quickly left in unison and we got to the beach before we broke down into laughter.

"Flamio hotman! That was AWESOME!"

"Yeah, you should have seen those Aphrodite kid's faces and expressions!"

Travis, Connor, and I burst into laughter as Leo joined in.

**Alright, that was fun to write! ****Let me know what you thought, like was it ok?**

**I believe this is original, but of course, I'm not entirely sure…**

**So… please review, they really motivate me and who do you guys thing should be in the next one-shot? Review or p.m. me. **

**Here are some really good stories. I'm not forcing you to read them or anything. I've enjoyed these ones a lot and I hope you will too.**

Story: Titan of the Hunt

Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Character(s): Percy J. & Artemis

By: vPxForerunner x

Story: The Prince of the Night

Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Character(s): Percy J. & Thalia G.

By: Anaklusmos14

Story: Olympus Weekly? Not Anymore!

Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

By: silentwolf111

**-percy44442**


End file.
